


Wine and Whine

by Anonfeather



Series: Papers and Wine [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Denied Jamilton, Drinking, M/M, dirty/insulting talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Hamilton thinks that what the Virginians want in the “Room where it Happens” is sex to convince them to agree to his debt plan. He’s wrong, but Madison is ready to take him up on that offer, much to Jefferson’s dismay.





	Wine and Whine

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t wrote a fanfic in a long time. But, I recently got hooked on Hamilton. So of course, I wrote a version of “The Room where it Happens”. Also, not native English speaker and not beta-ed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hamilton you uncultured swine,” lamented Jefferson as he watched Hamilton stuff his face with the gourmet mushroom caps to then simply to drown them down with the fine wine he offered as host. “Take the time to savour it!”

“I am!” He replied as he swallows. “This stuffs is rather good! If I didn’t like it, I would’ve coughed it out in one of your fancy doilies.”

Jefferson frostily sighs. “Fine, choke. Won’t be a terrible loss.” He coolly swirled the wine in his glass as he glanced down at the immigrant. Of course, to spite Jefferson, Hamilton did slow down. He wiped an invisible crumb out the corner of his lips with a dainty flourish to insult his host. It worked, with Jefferson glaring and taking a large gulp of wine to help him deal Hamilton’s childishness.

Madison sat quietly on his side of the table, letting the actions of his comrades’ roll off his back. “We should talk about your debt plan.”

“Business during suppertime?” Jefferson asked aghast.

“Would you prefer that this meeting lasts longer than it needs to?” he chided.  “You can either bother each other more for hours before we get to negotiate anything, or we could finish this before desert.”

Jefferson mulled over the options. He did like the idea of seeing Hamilton out of his apartment sooner than later, but his sensibilities found it scandalous to overlook his menu for political discussion. His decision was made when Hamilton had the audacity to take a direct bite form the _filet mignon_ , instead of cutting it into tasteful portions. He waved the meat around on his fork as he gulped more wine to ease his swallowing. Madison noticed the act too, and reacted accordingly with a salty scold.

“And what better time to discuss than when Hamilton can’t talk.”

“I can shtill talk-!”

“Not with your mouth full!” complained Jefferson as he dodged spittle. Hamilton took it as a challenge and readied himself to launch into a monologue with half his plate in his mouth.

“Gentlemen, please.” Madison wanted to end the meeting; he felt an incoming migraine from having to act as mediator. He downed his wine glass hoping it would sooth his annoyance. He wasn’t one to drink much, his small stature made him drunk too quickly. But Hamilton was purposefully being difficult and was dragging Jefferson down with him in petty squabbles.

Jefferson, gracious and obsessive host, already opened a fresh wine bottle and filled Madison’s glass anew. He couldn’t stop taking a quick swig already.

Hamilton swallowed his mouthful, and ruefully remarked “Madison likes it when I have my mouth full.”

“Whaaat?” asked a confused Jefferson.

Madison avoided chocking on his wine from that comment. But his cheeks did feel warm. “Never mind that Thomas. He’s just trying to get under my skin.”

“Well duh, I’ll have to eventually. Might as well start before desert right?” replied Hamilton echoing Madison’s previous words.

“Huh, what? James, what is he talking about?”

“Hamilton-,” started Madison nervously. How much did Hamilton drink to propose such a thing in front of Jefferson? He spared a glance around, and saw that there was two empty bottles at their feet. Had they been alone, it wouldn’t have felt out of place. It was almost common when they worked on the Federalist Papers together. A reward they allowed themselves for their hard work and a way to get over the stress of their anonymous popularity. But Jefferson was in the room with them…

“Oh come on, Jefferson, don’t play innocent with me. This dinner is just a sham for a rough fuck! We’re going to argue, get to a standstill, fuck our brains out until we mellow out. That’s what gonna get you to agree to my debt plan. So, pre-tell how you want to do this? Want me to start on my knees or— ”

Madison looked towards Jefferson and saw that the other man blanched at the realisation of what Hamilton was proposing

“Potomac!” cried Madison, cutting of Hamilton’s spiel. He had a feeling that Hamilton would have described each action. Madison didn’t need to hear it; his imagination supplied him with the images. His breeches grew tight. Stupid wine-mulled brain! Why did it make him want to agree to Hamilton’s plan of action?

 “Huh?” asked Hamilton dumbly.

“We want the capital to move south. Get on board with that and we won’t oppose your debt plan.” Hamilton understood the advantage of the deal; other Southerner would follow and his plan would work. And inversely, if he pushed a little for the capitol move, he could convince many that it was the right choice.

He almost felt disappointed that the deal wouldn’t involve sex. He had fond memories of the Federalist Papers and wouldn’t have minded a little visit down memory lane. He felt a bit foolish, thinking that he’d have to prostitute himself to get his plan through. He never did like to make a fool out of himself. So like a cat that failed a landing, he smoothly regained his footing and suavely went on.

“Ah, yes. Of course. That’s reasonable. Ok,” He couldn’t help a flirtatious gaze towards Madison. The smaller man was flustered. A mix of wine and arousal? “Unless...”

“Unless?”

“Do you think it’s a fair deal?”

Madison knew it wasn’t fair. It was clear that Hamilton was getting more out of it. He pondered, and flushed, and drank more before answering. His concern for Jefferson grew smaller, just like the space in his breeches.

“…Not quite...”

Jefferson looked bewildered between at the two of them. Were they really talking about having… _intercourse_? Here? He had been vaguely aware of Madison’s indiscretions with men in the past. They never spoke of it. Madison was short and sickly; he never could find a woman to take him seriously for marriage or even just for a short night. So he understood the perverse need of release he could find among the sodomites. But had he really spent nights with that tramp Hamilton? It made him nauseous at the thought.

“Yeah! And it’s only right that I give something more. I mean, you guys set up this lovely ass supper.”

Madison didn’t correct that it was Jefferson’s hard work. He’s the one that orchestrated the meal. Madison would have simply offered water. With some ice, had he been in a generous mood.

“Well, i-if the offer’s on the table. I m-mean, this has been a stressful night. We do need to unwind, right?” stated Madison, unsure.

“Indeed!” picked up Hamilton more enthusiastic than was necessary. Hamilton wasn’t one to wait for anything, and grabbed a fistful of Madison’s shirt and clashed their mouths together. Madison gave a moan of surprise and passion as Hamilton pressed further into the kiss.

Jefferson stood agape, and then managed to squeak out. “Hey! Hey! No!” He was blatantly ignored by his guests. “What are you doing?!” He paced around and gripped his hair, then rushed to close the curtains, muttering that he was going mad or that the wine was bad. He kept jabbering requests for them to stop the kissing, alternating between gentle pleases and frustrated orders. “Ok guys, stop now. Haha, joke over right? James..? Please, hey? Hey! Stop, man!”

“Would you shut up?” Yelled Hamilton, taking a breather. Madison, lips swollen, looked bewildered by the disappearance of lips upon his. “You’re breaking the mood!”

“Breaking the mood?! There’s no mood here!”

“We wish to disagree,” replied Hamilton pressing a hand on Madison’s tightness, making him groan in agreement.

“No, no, this isn’t right. Stop that,” Jefferson courageously approached them, glaring down on Hamilton and tried to pull Madison away. “He’s drunk.”

“No more than I or you,” Replied Hamilton, still is offering pleasure through Madison’s pants.

“Not so! He doesn’t take alcohol well, let him go you molester!”

“Thomas,” called Madison. It took him some willpower, but he gestured to Hamilton to stop foundling him. Hamilton responded with a grunt of frustration and picked the wine bottle to drink directly from it to sooth his patience. He observed his host try to ‘rescue’ his friend with knowing smirk.

“Come, let’s go get a constable and put this knave i—“

“Thomas,” Madison said again, his voice deep and serious. “I’m fine. I want what Hamilton’s offering.”

“You can’t be serious,” Jefferson whined as Hamilton lewdly flicked the top of wine bottle with his tongue and winked. “No, you’re too drunk.”

“Want me to do long division to show how sharp my mind is?” He wanted it to sound reassuring, but it came out mean. He was getting annoyed by Jefferson’s worry. In any other setting, he would enjoy such care coming from Jefferson.

“… Fine. Fine!” Relented Thomas. “But I’m talking my wine back!” He violently snatched the bottle away from Hamilton, and held it close like a jealous child over his favourite toy. Hamilton rolled his eyes and pulled himself back to Madison. His hand possessively returned to where they were.

“Y’know, you _can_ join in,” Hamilton invited. Madison pinched him.

Jefferson frustratingly turned away, his tailcoat billowing away as a respond. He went to the curtained window and suckled on the wine bottle. He peaked out an eye to keep his mind off the sound emanated from behind him. How could this be happening to him? He toyed with the idea of telling them to go to his room and to their business there, but his shuddered at the idea of Hamilton’s fleas. He could have gone there himself, he didn’t dare turn back and catch a glimpse of whatever they were currently doing. He blindly grabbed a book and tried to concentrate hard enough to drown them out, but to no avail.

Hamilton and Madison had moved away from the dinner table to Jefferson’s imported divan. They resumed their kissing, Hamilton’s non-stop hands roaming all over the slighter man. He slid a hand inside the breeches and stroked the member until Madison was putty. “I’m surprised he’s not your lover,” he whispered as he nibbled the other’s earlobe.

“Hhun… W-what?”

“Jefferson, I though you guys were, y’know tight.”

“Hamilton, we’re not—” warned Madison. He would have said more had Hamilton not squeeze his cock.

“I really thought the evening would have turned differently. Not that I’m currently complaining. This is fun too,” Hamilton continue stroking just as his mouth continued to spew words. “There were somethings that I would have liked to tried, had everyone been up to it. Been a while since I had a double-fuck. Did you ever get filled with two cocks at once? It’s a memorable experience. You could be the one to get it, if you never tried. You don’t put out enough to get callers.”

“Hamilton,” groused Madison, “You said I liked you with your mouth full?”

“Yeah,”

“You were right.”

Hamilton stopped mid-stroke, and grinned naughtily. “Rude.” He wasted no time to get to his knees and pursuit the ministration with his mouth. He pulled down the breeches and undergarment away, uncaring where he discarded it. If it bothered Jefferson, it would be a bonus.

Madison placed his hand him Hamilton’s long hair and smoothed them back. He placed some pressure to slow Hamilton down. Hamilton, of course, took no heed and swallowed down deep. Madison cried out and buckled. Hamilton didn’t relent.

“What are you doing?! James, are you okay?! Stop!”

“God-damnit Jefferson!” Hamilton cursed as Jefferson pulled him off. “He’s fine! It’s just a fucking blowjob you prick!”

“James?” Jefferson stroked Madison’s face and forcefully opened one eye to check on him.

“Mother-hen, Jefferson, you’re a real mood killer!” Complained Hamilton some more. He tried to push the concerned host, but Jefferson was stronger than he looked and he stayed put.

“He could be having an attack or something! He made this n-noise.”

“Thomas,” Madison said, his wits returned. Jefferson was still holding his eye open. “I’m ok. Please go away now.”

“Are you sure, maybe you’re coming down with something? You’re sweating. You’ve got a chill?”

“Seriously?!” Yelled Hamilton. “We’re screwing here, of course he’s gonna sweat you puritan lamb. Leave if you’re going to be such a stick in the mud!”

“I can’t!” replied Jefferson. “I say Burr's lurking around. If he asks questions, what am I gonna say! How about you guys stop?”

“No,” Hamilton said obstinately. “No, looksee, I’m gonna grab his cock and squeeze and he’s gonna moan, ‘cuz he’s moaner, you see.” And he did exactly that and Madison moaned so sweetly. His eyes fluttered closed from the touch. “See, he likes it. And you know what else I’m gonna do?” Jefferson didn’t know where to look, his mind was overwhelmed. He looked because he was told too, then away when it was lewd, then back to Madison’s face when he mewed out under Hamilton’s touch. “Jefferson, pay attention!”

Jefferson’s attention snapped back to Hamilton and what he was doing to his poor friend. The immigrant’s clever hands had produced a small vial of scented oil and had coated a finger with it. He softly pushed in Madison’s hole, garnering a different sound from the slight man. “I got to prepare him, you know. So that he can take in my cock.” Hamilton liked the sound of his dirty words and the outrage it caused to Jefferson. “Gotta to stretch him nice and gently, ‘cuz Madison really likes it boringly slow and loves to be teased. He doesn’t have a lot of stamina; it takes him a week to get hard again.”

“Hamilton, s-shut up,” said Madison through the pleasure. But Hamilton didn’t listen. He continued his lesson to Jefferson.

Jefferson didn’t know what to do, so morbid curiosity compelled him to watch. He sat next to his friend, pawing at his side in compassion and confusion.

“And here’s something you got to know. There’s a nub inside of here. Feels great when pushed. Doesn’t it Mads?” And Hamilton found the nub and nudged it with his finger. Madison moan was inaudible, but his face was unmistakable in rapture. “Mads stubby short finger can’t reach it by himself. He’s gotta ask for help for this.” Hamilton teased with his words and mouth as he licked around the cock while his finger occasionally found to nub. “How about you give it a try.”

“Bhu- What?”

“Come on Jefferson! You’re not a slow learner now are you? Get your ass here and apply what you just learned!” Hamilton used his free hand and pulled Jefferson down next to him. He removed his finger from Madison’s hole (who have a grunt of disapproval) and quickly coated two of Jefferson’s long fingers with the oil. “There, there, go gently,” He said. He took Jefferson’s finger and guided to the hole and slowly pushed it in. “Wow, you’ve got some very long fingers there. He’s such a deprived slut, he’s gonna love it. Yeah, there you go, that’s it, press inside. Hook a little if you want to find the Heaven’s spot. No, not like that! Here.”

And Hamilton added his finger to Jefferson’s and showed what to do. Madison left out another moan.

“Are you okay?” asked Jefferson. “Is he okay?” He asked to Hamilton rapidly after noticing that Madison was incapable of doing anything else but whimper.

“He’s fine, he can take much more than that. He’s not made of glass. Get back to it. Put in a second on. And here,” Hamilton tossed the vial. “Add more if you like, ‘specially if you add a third finger.”

“A third?”

“Yep!”

Hamilton climb up to Madison and kissed him deeply. Madison let himself be controlled, having no more will. But the kiss didn’t last long because Hamilton never could keep his mouth shut for long. “D’you like getting fingerfucked by Jefferson?”

“Hunh—“

“That’s not an answer Mads,” Hamilton replied. His hands were unfasten Madison’ shirt and petting everywhere they could. He pinched a dark nipple. He licked the sweat off his neck, and smile wickedly against his ear as he spoke again. “You’re noticing right that it’s Jefferson fucking you right? He’s so entranced with you right now. Man, how long have you been dreaming of this? ‘Cuz you’re not dreaming Mads. He’s got two fingers up your ass. Can’t say he’s pounding into you with it. He’s way too gentle for my taste; but you like that don’tcha. He pulls out then pushes inch by inch back, hooks a little, wait for you to adjust, and then start all over. Honestly, he needs to mix it up a little. ”

“Hhami-“

“Hey, Jefferson, suck his cock!” Hamilton ordered preventing Madison to tell him to shut up again. Jefferson obediently did so, albeit hesitantly. He puckered his lips and kissed the tip. Then he stuck his tongue out slightly to taste. It could almost be called chaste. He did it again and again. “I said: suck it. Put your goddamn mouth around it. It’s not hard, he’s dick is just as small as he is! With your big-ass mouth, can probably swallow his balls at the same time. And don’t stop those fingers man. Can’t do two things at the same time?”

Jefferson growled, but placed his whole mouth around Madison’s erection and pleasured him. He made sure is finger kept moving and occasionally stroking the Heaven’s spot. Madison bucked and he had to help him keep his place with his other hand.

Hamilton was enjoying bossing the Viginians around, but he started to feel left out. He opened his breeches and slowly masturbated watching the show. Then an idea spun into him. “Hey, Jefferson, want to fuck him? I think he’s ready.” It took Hamilton repeating the question twice and tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Jefferson’s mouth disengaged from Madison’s cock to answer.

“Huh, what?”

“You’re so eloquent tonight,” said Hamilton. He slithered down next to Jefferson and palmed his crotch. “You’re ready too, it seems. Lemme help.” He deftly undid the laced and pulled out Jefferson’s cock. He took the opportunity to lower the breeches as low has he could.

“Don’t touch me!” muttered Jefferson.

“Aw, I’m just giving a helping hand,” he said as he picked the discarded oil vial. “You got to slick your cock up.” He poured the oil and grabbed Jefferson’s erection and lathered. Jefferson moaned and Hamilton would have loved to make him sing.

“I said don’t touch me you whoreson!” He gave a hard shoulder shove to push Hamilton away.

“Come on! I’m gonna make you feel good!” Hamilton tried again, this time aiming more for Jefferson’s backside. Jefferson had no choice but to let go of Madison’ leg to grab hold of Hamilton. He managed to catch the cravat and pulled him with enough force that it choked him.

“Don’t touch me, you dirty bastard.”

Hamilton chocked and tried to pulled away, but Jefferson didn’t lax his grip until he saw a glimmer of fear in Hamilton’s eyes. Hamilton coughed and rubbed his sore neck. “Fine, didn’t have to take it like that. I was just having fun.”

He sat back next to Madison and complained. “Jefferson’s such a tighass, Mads.”

“Shut up, Hamilton,” supplied both others, although Jefferson much angrier than Madison. Hamilton did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out to them.

“This is _sooo_ slow. Get to the fun part! Jefferson, fuck him already!”

“Dammit Hamilton! Stop telling me what to do!”

“I have to, or else you wouldn’t be doing anything!”

“T-thomas,” Madison stuttered. “Please? Can you…? I’m ready. I want...”

“See, told you.”

“Shut it,” Jefferson said through clenched teeth. He calculated his action, but devil-mouth Hamilton had to tell him before his mind could supply the strategy.

“Get your fingers out, get up and hook his legs ‘round yourself and fuck his brains out.” Jefferson muttered another insult with another request to shut up but did exactly as told, but held of the last part. He was face to face with Madison, and the reality of the situation crashed down on him as he looked down in his good friend’s eyes.

“Huh, James… Should I? I don’t have to.”

“Do you want to?” said Madison, suddenly uncertain his face red with embarrassment.

“I want to. God, I want to.”

“Please go ahead.”

“And now kiss!” piped Hamilton, but they didn’t need prompting. As Jefferson pushed in, their faces were brought closer, and they shared a deep embrace. Madison’s moans were chocked off by Jefferson’s lips. They dueled, but Madison’s need to make sound gave him the disadvantage and Jefferson plundered the mouth with this tongue. “Move those hips Jefferson! Fuck him.”

Hamilton watched as Jefferson deliberately slowly pulled out and returned just as slowly. It was maddening for Hamilton that preferred a quick piston. Madison must be having the time of his life! Hamilton tried to time his strokes with the slow pace, but it would never bring him to completion. He stood up on the couch and pulled Madison’s face from the kiss he was still sharing with Jefferson.

“Come on, Mads, give me some sugar,” he said. He poked his cock near Madison’s mouth. Madison was dazed with pleasure and needed prompting to get him to open his mouth. Hamilton jabbed in causing the slighter man to chock. “Ah yeah,” he hissed.

Jefferson growled at the mistreatment of his partner and pushed Hamilton away. “Get off,” he said before reclaiming Madison’s lips with his own. He soothed the inconsideration with tenderness. He needed to remove all of Hamilton’s taint.

“Geez, what you think I’m tryin’ to do! Stop cockblocking me! C’mon!” Hamilton tried to worm his way somewhere in the embrace of the two Virginians. But Jefferson was having none of it. He shielded Madison with his larger frame and the smaller man was too lost in ecstasy to care about Hamilton’s plight. Hamilton wasn’t interested in masturbating to the show: Jefferson kept a slow and constant pace with no variation making it boring to watch. It was more lovemaking than fucking, and that was a turn off.

Disgruntled, Hamilton tucked himself and grabbed the discarded wine bottle by the window and took a long swig. He peaked outside out of boredom and annoyance.

“Huh,” he mused. Jefferson hadn’t been lying about Burr lurking about. Hamilton pondered as he drank some more of the wine. Never one to plan more once he gets an idea, he left the window’s side. The two other men were still going at it, oblivious and happy of his absence. Hamilton rummaged around the place before asking: “Hey Jefferson mind if I take this back home?” He asked while picking a posh bottle from his host cache. “Say nothing if you agree.” Other than a grunt and a moan, silence was his replied. “Okie dookie then.

“Seriously, I’m leaving,” he commented as he loudly made his way to the exit. His threat was ignored. He paced immaturely in front of the door. “Last chance to negotiate,” he called for an invite.

“Fine, then!” he said opened the door. “Worst threesome ever,” he muttered with a door slam.

“Thomas,” moaned Madison as he was nearing completion. He couldn’t say anything else but to repeat the name of his unexpected lover.

Jefferson on the other hand, could only answer with soothing encouragement. “Shhhh, yeah, I’m here. Come on, sweetheart.”

Madison squeezed his arms around Jefferson’s neck as he climaxed hard. His pleasure was so intense, tears seeped out of his closed eyes and he trembled with the aftershocks.

 A few more deep thrust, and Jefferson soon followed, hallowed breath. He gently kissed the tears away. “Shush, shush, it’s okay. It’s okay. Are you okay Jemmy?” Jefferson constantly repeated soft comfort in his voice. “It’s okay, what’s wrong?”

It took Madison a few minutes to calm down and regain composure. “I’m okay now. It was just intense. Like, current passing through, hitting every nerve.”

Jefferson looked confused.

“It was good, very good Thomas.” Madison said in effort to assuage Jefferson’s doubt.

“Okay,” Jefferson replied. He looked again confused. “I should, ah, probably...” he blushed, as he looked down on their joined bodies.

“Hum, yeah,” Madison said awkwardly.

Jefferson’s penis had fallen soft after his climax, and pulling it out after minutes of afterglow made them both wince. Jefferson held Madison tight, for sure if he let go the other man would fall. “So…,” started Jefferson. Usually talented with words, he didn’t know what to say about his unexpected turn of event. He knew he needed to talk about it, but at the same time he didn’t want to confront the situation.

“I’m tired, Thomas,” said Madison. He couldn’t pull himself up. “We’ll talk later… Let me sleep?” His voice was small, and lacked the normal sharpness he practiced when he advanced in politics.

“Yeah, here let me help.” Jefferson picked up Madison. The other man was light and listless. He brought them to his bedroom and laid the spent man down. As he pulled away, Madison kept hold on him, it was light but Jefferson found it impossible to undo.

“Stay,” Madison mumbled before falling in deep slumber. Jefferson couldn’t debate the order and joined his friend. He wrapped them up in a soft blanket and kept Madison tucked under his long arm. He squeezed and gave a kiss on the other’s temple before letting sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. When I write characters tend to have a mind of their own and Jefferson really didn’t want Hamilton near him. And Hamilton was non-stop.
> 
> I like to take inspiration by kink memes, but I didn’t find one for Hamilton. Please comment if you know of an active list. You can also comment some prompts (with Madison as main theme) à la kink meme. Maybe I’ll pick something up  (no promises). I prefer cannon time line.
> 
> I don’t know if I’ll write a follow-up to this or a prequel (Madison/Hamilton time when writing the federalist papers). Or maybe something else entirely. Feel free to comment what you’d like. And if you’re a beta, looking for work, poke me please 


End file.
